Do You Trust Me?
by Genim Stilinski
Summary: Sam has a  kink, and Dean is fulfilling it. For Deadlynight27 on LJ. Warnings: Wincest Blood!Kink


"Do you trust me, Dean?"

Such a benign question it was, and yet, both men were fearful of what was to come next. Dean was tied spread eagle to the bed, naked, lying beneath an equally naked Sam. Dean saw the glint of the blade shimmer in the moonlight, held tightly within his lover's hand. Said lover was shaking, almost worried that he would go back on what they agreed to do.

It bears mentioning that both Winchesters had been doing their best to fulfill each others sexual fantasies, no matter how deep or dark. This particular one was Sam's.

"I trust you, Sammy. Do it." Dean whispered, craning his neck up to capture Sam in one final kiss before they started. Sam pulled away slowly, bringing the small silver dagger to drag up his brother's front, from navel to chest. He didn't break skin, but instead sent a spattering of goose bumps along Dean's body. He fought desperately not to gasp, despite the fact that he just became harder.

It was intoxicating- the way Dean strained against the ropes that bound him, rocking his hips up into Sam's, and how he moaned. God, he didn't know it would turn Dean on as much as it had. And it was even better that he'd imagined it, too.

He used the sharp tip to circle both dusky nipples before him, watching as Dean began to shudder. And then, he brought the dagger's edge down firmly against the center of his lover's collar bone, leaving crimson heat to pool.

Sam could no longer contain himself as he suctioned his mouth there, tasting the indescribable, distinctive flavor. It was far more pleasant than demon blood, and just knowing who it belonged to was maddeningly hot. Dean arched to the strange and wonderful sensation, allowing the feel of Sam's superheated skin against his to act as a counterpoint.

When Sam finally released Dean's collarbone, he nipped his way up the long column of his neck, along his strong jaw, and then pressing in for a kiss. It was sloppy, allowing Dean to taste the remnants of his own blood on his tongue, and bruising.

"Come on, Sam. Fuck me already." Dean begged, longing for release.

"Soon." Sam replied, appreciating the growl he received in response.

The knife returned to his body, this time, along his near-painful erection. Dripping precome mixed with the blood remaining on the blade, and down to Sam's hand, which he immediately licked away. And if that wasn't one of the hottest things Dean's ever seen…

Sam set the blade aside in favor of the bottle of astroglide he placed on the nightstand before tying Dean up. He slicked a dollop sized amount in his hand before using his long fingers to press deeply into Dean. They'd made love often enough that the resistance was minimal. It was like Dean's body simply learned to relax automatically for him.

Dean desperately pushed back onto Sam's fingers, body overwhelmed with want. His breaths became strained; as did the ropes around his wrists. Despite the fact that Sam had tied them loosely, he couldn't help but pull enough to leave marks. And they both knew that he'd most likely be wrapping them with gauze later on.

After Sam worked a tease worthy three fingers in, he quickly replaced them with his own straining member. Precome added to the slick to help the drag from becoming brutal, but Dean felt it all the same.

Maddeningly good, Dean though, feeling every inch press into him. Every ridge and vein pressed against the edges of his stretched hole, sending sparks of pleasure through his entire body. And just when Dean thought he could take no more, Sam bottomed out.

It had seemed like an eternity, working his member into his lover's body, but through the lusting haze, Sam wondered to himself if they could stay like that forever. They were connected, physically, and nothing has ever felt more perfect in all of his life. A moan broke his reverie, reminding him it was time to stroke.

He pulled almost entirely out before snapping his hips forward, earning him the most delicious noises his brother's ever made. One, two, a few times more, and he's making noises to match. Sam lowers his mouth to snake his tongue along the trail of blood still dripping from Dean's collarbone, once again fastening his lips when he reached the source.

Dean felt agony and bliss together, sensation pooling throughout his entire being. The burn of sex quickly turned to pleasure as each stroke came and went. And when Sammy began to bombard the little bundle of nerves within him, he knew it wouldn't be long.

Of course, Sam was doing it on purpose. Dean was so tight, despite the thorough prep that came before. It was for that very reason that he just couldn't help but pound into him. Sex with Dean had always been faster than he'd liked.

The tension in the ropes binding his wrists was beginning to mirror the tension between his legs. The beginnings of his orgasm rushed through him like wildfire, and before he knew it, his come was painting both his and his lover's chests. This sent Sam over the edge, filling Dean.

When Sam finally stopped stroking, he pulled his mouth forcefully away from Dean's body, and he reached for the dagger he'd placed on the nightstand.

"Wow, Sammy. I didn't thing that would turn out to be so…"

"Hot?" Sam finished, cutting the makeshift restraints from his brother's body.

"Exactly." Sam smiled.

"Well, perhaps we should do that again sometime."

"Yeah," Dean said, wincing slightly as he pushed himself up against the headboard, "but next time, it's my turn to pick the kink!"


End file.
